


The Business Card

by Mrembo23



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrembo23/pseuds/Mrembo23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Sauli are enjoying a night out when a misunderstanding occurs about a business card :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Business Card

Well I wrote this story in just over an hour so if it’s not very good….umm sorry. For those that are reading ‘From Strangers to Lovers’, please accept my dearest apologies, man real life is a bitch and I haven’t had time to sit down to write the next chapter but I am doing so at the moment. Hit me up in the comments section and let me know what you thought of the story. I do not write my Sauli with a “Finnish accent” because that would drive me up the wall if someone did so for my language incorrectly and I would rather write him as someone that is fluent with the English language. Enjoy!!!!!  


**************************************  


Adam takes a sip of his drink as he watches his boyfriend Sauli and his best friend Danielle dancing and laughing on the dance floor of the club. He is in the upstairs VIP section standing by the balcony looking down at them, the DJ is on fire and he can feel the vibrations under his feet. His eyes follow his boyfriend’s every move; how could he not with him wearing those tight jeans that made his ass look phenomenal and a blank tank top that showed his beautiful, toned and tattooed arms. He was picturing all the dirty things he would do to him when they got home, he can’t wait to fuck his sweet ass.  


Adam can’t help but smile when he sees Sauli throwing his head back and laughing so carefree as him and Danielle lose themselves to the rhythm of the music. He loves how exuberant his baby is how he is able to enjoy life so vicariously, how he is able to always maintain a smile and be positive at all times. Most of all, he loves how Sauli loves so hard; he is always quick to express his love to him both in words and actions…and the sex, well the sex was fan-fucking-tastic and Adam thought himself one of the most sexually satisfied men in Hollywood.  


He notices a man approaching his boyfriend from behind, he has a hungry look on his face as he watched his boyfriend’s ass sway to the music. He watches intently as the man grinds his dick against his man’s ass; he can feel fire spread through his veins…he clenches his fists as he bites back the guttural need to roar MINE for all to hear. He watches the fucker raise his had and run them up the sides of his boyfriend’s slim waist. Sauli turns and appears to tell the man to back off; Adam watches with a satisfied smirk as his boyfriend moves further into the crowd tagging Danielle along who is glaring at the man as if to tell him “back off”…he loves his best friend.  


He decides it might be times to join his boyfriend on the dance floor, just as he is about to turn he notices another fucker approach Sauli as Danielle heads to the bar to probably get them drinks. This one seems more polite as he towers over his boyfriend leaning down to whispers something in Sauli’s ear. His heart gives an almost painful thud as he watches Sauli smile up at him, he can literally hear his eyes ring and his eyes darken with the jealousy that is coursing through his veins. He climbs down the stairs and pushes through the crowd as he tries to get to his boyfriend. As he approaches him, he sees the tall blonde man write something behind a business card and give it to his boyfriend. Sauli pockets the card and smiles at the man who takes his leave just as Adam gets close to them. He takes a deep breath and tries to tamper the rage he feels at his man taking the number of some guy, he will give his boyfriend a chance to explain before he acts irrationally.  


Adam wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist from behind and buries his face at the nape of his neck, he breathes him in; amidst the smell of cigarette smoke and sweat, he can make out the distinct scent of his baby that always drives him crazy. Sauli immediately recognizes Adam’s hands from the rings and nail polish and turns around wrapping his arms about his boyfriend’s neck. He pulls him down peppering his face with kisses telling him how much he has missed him.  


“Did you really miss me babe? Seems you got some company?” Adam tries to keep his tone neutral as he holds his man tightly to him.  


“I love Danielle but she cannot compare to how I feel when you wrap your big strong arms around me.” Sauli bits his lip trying to entice his boyfriend, “I can’t wait for you to bend me over the couch and fuck me so hard, or would you rather I ride you baby…do you want me to ride your big dick with this tight ass?”  


Adam groans loudly and he is sure that if the music wasn’t on, the whole club would have heard him. His hands slide down Sauli’s back as he cups his ass roughly; he forcefully turns him around wrapping his arms around his waist again as he grinds his hard on into his man’s sexy ass. He puts his mouth at his ear and whispers, “Is that what you want baby, want me to fuck that tight ass?” He licks around the shell of Sauli’s ears and smiles when he feels his boyfriend shamelessly rubbing his ass on him as he moans softly.  


Adam looks up only to find the blonde man watching them intently from across the room, he’ll show him who Sauli belongs to. He reaches down and palms his boy’s hard cock, “Would you rather I reach into your pants and jerk you off for all these people to see what a dirty, horny slut you are? Is that what you want baby, or would you rather I get on my knees and suck you off....want to fuck my mouth and cum all over my face?”  


Sauli knows that if they keep this up, he will cum and embarrass himself by having a wet spot on his jeans like some horny teenager. He turns in his man’s arms only to realize that Adam’s gaze is fixed on someone, when he tries to turn back to see who it could be, Adam grabs him and crushes their lips together. He forgets everything else when Adam pushes his hot tongue into his mouth, massaging his tongue against his own. He loves that his boyfriend is such a good kisser, he could kiss him all day and still not get enough. He rubs his dick against Adam’s thigh, he is so horny and wants to get home and ravage his man. “Please honey, take me home.” He pleads as he looks up at Adam.  


Adam grabs his boyfriend’s hand and after letting Danielle know they are leaving, he hails a cab and immediately they are in, he pulls his boyfriend to straddle his lap. Sauli grinds his ass against his dick and they spend the whole ride home humping and making out much to the discomfort of the cab driver; Adam makes sure to tip him big for having to endure their obscene moans and groans.  


They stumble into the house kicking off their shoes in a hurry to get naked. “Adam, I am sorry to break the mood but I have to pee sooo bad and if you keep rubbing on my dick I think I’ll explode with urine not cum” Adam bursts into laughter and Sauli joins him because that would definitely kill the mood.  


“Go on up babe, I’ll get some water and meet you in the bedroom.” Adam fetches two bottles of water from the kitchen and after making sure that the door is properly locked, he heads up the stairs…he can’t wait to get the show on the road. As he enters the room, he watches as Sauli reaches into his pocket and takes out the card and place it in one of the pages of his diary.  


“You have got to be kidding me.” Adam is past the point of controlling his anger.  


“What’s that honey?” Sauli asks as he takes off his jeans and top.  


“I can not fucking believe this shit, so some random guy in a club gives you his number and instead of getting rid of it you fucking keep it in your diary?”  


“No baby that was….”  


“Don’t lie to me, I saw how you were with him…smiling and shit and he was checking you out the whole time we were dancing.”  


Sauli wishes his boyfriend would give him a chance to explain but his last sentence stops him dead. “So what…when you were feeling me up in the club it was to mark me and show that guy I belong to you? God you can be such an asshole sometimes.”  


“I’m the asshole? Are you fucking kidding me with this shit, you know very damn well you would lose your shit if someone was trying to hit on me in your presence. So fuck you Sauli.”  


“I may just let that guy do that.” Sauli says as he retrieves the phone from his diary and reaches for his phone.  


Adam sees red, Sauli must be out of his damn mind if he thinks he is going to be calling that motherfucking piece of shit. He grabs his phone and tosses it on the dresser; he pushes Sauli against the wall and crushes his mouth against his. The thought of another man touching, kissing or fucking his man drives him crazy with jealousy and a primal need to possess and dominate Sauli overcomes him.  


Sauli tries to push him off but when Adam plunges his tongue into his mouth he gives in and sucks on it enjoying the taste of his boyfriend. The kiss is rough as teeth clash and Sauli bites Adam’s lips and their tongues fighting for dominance. Sauli grabs a fistful of his man’s hair and tugs it roughly making Adam growl when he thrusts his hard cock against his. He yanks Adam shirts apart…buttons clattering to the floor, he wants to be mad at Adam but he is just to turned on to stop. Adam grabs him by the ass and he jumps and wraps his legs around his waist. The room is filled with the wet sucking noises of their lips and wanton moans.  


Adam puts his boyfriend down and turns him to face the wall, he pushes his briefs down and the sight of Sauli’s ass makes his dick throb…he is so hard it’s starting to hurt, he can’t wait to be buried balls deep in that sweet tight ass. He reaches for the lube and drops to his knees; he spreads the cheeks of Sauli’s ass and licks the crack smiling when Sauli pushes his ass against his face obviously wanting more. He loves his baby’s ass….he loves biting it, touching it, licking it and especially fucking it. He loves how noisy Sauli is getting as he licks his bud; he pours some lube on his fingers and slowly prepares his boyfriend who rides his fingers in anticipation of his cock.  


He stands and presses his body against his smaller boyfriend, “Could he make you feel like I do? Do you think anyone could come close to making you scream and moan like I can?”  


Sauli whimpers as he feels Adam’s cock slip between his cheeks, he pushes back shuddering as he feels the plump head press against his entrance. He rubs his dick against the wall trying to get some much needed friction. “Adam I need you, just fuck me already.”  


“Beg.” Adam holds the base of his dick as he rubs it up and down his boyfriend’s crack knowing he is driving him crazy.  


“Please baby…please put it in…I need you so bad.” Sauli knew he wouldn’t last long and he craved to be filled up by his boyfriend’s huge dick. “Please baby.”  


Sauli groaned loudly when he felt the blunt head of Adam’s cock push against his entrance, he arched his back almost painfully as he tried to push it in further but Adam had an almost painful grip on his hips halting his movements.  


“No one can make you feel like I can. You hear me Sauli, nothing will ever compare to what we have.” Adam pushes forcefully into his boyfriend’s tight little hole; he gives him a moment to adjust to his girth before he grips his slim hips and sets a punishing pace. He loves the noises Sauli makes and he knows his boyfriend is close to coming. He swivels his hips changing the angle of his thrusts, he knows he has hit the magic spot when Sauli starts trembling and begging him to fuck him harder. He reaches around and grabs Sauli’s hard cock and his boyfriend screams and starts to cum when he twists his palm over his weeping head. He feels his own balls draw up as his boyfriend’s ass tightens up around him.  


“Come on baby, fill me up with your cum.” Sauli urges his boyfriend as he feels him swell and pulse within him. He is still shuddering from the powerful orgasm he just had, he wants nothing more than to turn around and cuddle into his boyfriend but he knows they have to talk first.  


Adam pulls his softening cock taking pleasure in watching his cum run down Sauli’s thigh, it’s crude but he loves to watch that knowing he is the only man his boyfriend has ever barebacked with. He changes positions leaning against the wall slowly sliding to the floor, urging Sauli to straddle him. He knows his baby loves being held tight after they have sex and even though they are mad at each other, he wouldn’t deny his boyfriend his cuddle. He slides his arms around Sauli’s back and pulls him close to his chest, he sighs with contentment when Sauli wraps his arms and legs around him, burying his face in his neck. Adam places soft kisses along his man’s collarbone wondering where to start.  


“Baby, why did you take that guy’s number, you gotta know how I will react to that shit. You know how territorial and possessive I am with you. Were you planning on calling him?”  


“Honey, how can you even think that?” Sauli lifts his head to stare at his boyfriend. “He is someone from Finland who recognized me at the club, he told me he was there with his sister and since they did not know anyone from around here, he was wondering if I can give him a call sometime to show them around. I wasn’t planning on going alone and if he turned out to be a creep then I would be out of there in a second.”  


Adam feels like an asshole for jumping to conclusions without waiting for an explanation. “Wow, I feel like an ass now. Just the thought of someone touching you drives me crazy.”  


“Sweetheart its okay to be jealous, I am that way with you too but please don’t accuse me of trying to be shady because that hurt my feelings. I mean don’t I show you I love you enough? If I don’t then I am going to have to change that.” Sauli says that as he kisses his man’s forehead, cheeks, eyelids, nose, chin, lips and basically everywhere he can reach whispering his love after every kiss.  


“No baby, I know you love me and I love how passionate you are when we are together. I was just being an idiot, so please forgive me.” Adam says as he pulls Sauli down for a deep kiss.  


“Hey, no knocking my man….yeah you are an idiot sometimes but you are my idiot and I love you so much and no one baby and I mean no one can make me feel the way you do.”  


“I love you too, so much and I hope I wasn’t so rough with you tonight.” Adam says as he runs his arms up and down his boyfriend’s sides.  


“That was fucking hot and you don’t have to apologize for anything. Feel free to fuck me against the wall anytime you want.” Sauli smiles cheekily at his boyfriend as he pushes against him their naked cocks pressed against each other. “Is this the part we have make-up sex?”  


“Hmmmm, I don’t know, do you think your ass can take another pounding” Adam asks as he runs his lips against Sauli’s amazing jaw line.  


“Oh I can take it baby, how about we go take a nice long hot shower and if you can get it up in time, maybe you can fuck me against the shower wall.” Sauli laughs as his boyfriend stands up in a hurry pulling him along to the bathroom. He has a feeling that at this rate, he is going to be deliciously sore in the morning and his cock seems to like that thought as it twitches at the thought of what Adam has lined up for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really crap with coming up with titles and summaries, so in future just read it and don't make any association between the title and the story LOL. Will be writing one chapter stories as the inspiration comes so hope you enjoyed this one. Sorry again for my other story delay...will be working on that and other stories. XOXO!!!!!


End file.
